Hello Beautiful
by BandLoser
Summary: Miley recognizes her feelings towards Lilly are more then just friendly and accidentally blurts them out. What will happen to their friendship? Liley
1. Worth It

**Hello Beautiful **

**Chapter 1 - Worth It **

Miley Stewart paced the floor of her fairly large room. She pondered on her love life. Mainly, about her feelings for a very special person in her life. She was interrupted by her father walking into her room, a glass of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Hey bud, you look like you could use some hot cocoa." He said while sitting down on the edge of his daughter's bed. He outstretched his arm, offering the hot chocolate to her.

"I guess." She murmured while sitting next to him and taking the warm cup he offered.

"Well, it sure look like you could use it." He commented, and it was true sense she had been walking around the house for the past week with a concerned and puzzled look always on her face.

"How do you figure that?" She asked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"You look like your struggling with something. Anything I can help with?" He answered, his gentle voice calming her slightly.

"I don't know, but…how do you tell someone you love them. As more then a friend." She said, looking at the floor. A lock of her wavy brown hair falling across her face.

"Well, should I even try to ask about who he is?" He said with a warm smile.

Miley grimaced at the word 'he'. Why did everyone have to assume that she was a he?

"Let's just say that it's someone that's very close to me, and I don't want to loose them." She cleverly responded. She wasn't ready just yet to reveal her secret.

"Then I suppose it's up to you." He replied, a slight bit of question in his voice.

"Daddy! Your suppose to help me, not leave in the dark." She said while taking a large gulp of hot chocolate.

"Darlin', there isn't a single thing on Earth that I could do to help you in this situation. It's up to you to break it to them." He answered while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That's the wrong answer." She muttered into her hot chocolate.

He chuckled before standing up and walking out of the room. He wanted to know who she was talking about, but he'd wait patiently for her. When she's ready, she'll tell him. Until then, he'll have just guess.

She slowly finished her hot chocolate, setting the empty cup on her nightstand. How was she ever going to tell Lilly that she loved her?

She sighed loudly, when her phone began to vibrate. She pulled out her iPhone and checked her text messages.

She had one new message from Lilly. Her heart instantly lifted at the sight of Lilly's name. This had been happening a lot lately. That was one of the reasons that made her except the fact that she was head over heels for her. Her best friend.

"Lilly landing in 40." She read aloud. This at first made no impact on her, but then she realized exactly what this meant.

She ran down the stairs and exclaimed, "Lilly landing in 30 seconds!"

Robbie Ray instantly looked up from the newspaper in his hands, he was in the kitchen.

Jackson hurriedly jumped up from the couch and ran to the front doors. He swung them open and jumped back just as Lilly came rolling in on her skateboard.

"And she sticks the landing!" Lilly exclaimed while unhooking her helmet and picking up her skateboard.

"That was a close one, but luckily Jackson Rod Stewart was there to save the day!" Jackson said while sticking out his chest.

"Can Jackson Rod Stewart save the day by taking out the trash? It's smellier then Uncle Earl after pig wrestling season!" Robbie Ray responded.

Jackson deflated his chest and slowly went to take out the trash with a sad look on his face.

"So, does Hannah have any plans tonight?" Lilly said in a peppy tone. A smile lighting up her face. But she had no idea how her smile was giving Miley's stomach butterflies.

"Nope, this is the first Saturday Hannah's had free in a long time." Miley replied, secretly noting that Lilly's green skater beenie looked so cute on her beautiful blond hair.

"Awesome! Hey Mr. Stewart, can I sleepover tonight?" Lilly asked while peering around Miley to look at her father who had returned to reading the newspaper at the kitchen counter.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, so why not?" He answered.

"Yes!" Lilly exclaimed. "Hey, lets go down to beach today, I've been wanting to catch some waves for long time." She added, returning her attention to Miley, who was thankful to get Lilly's dazzling blue eyes back on her.

"Sure, lets go." Miley replied, willing to do anything for her.

As Lilly raced out of the house, Robbie Ray surreptitiously watched his daughter. She had a longing look on her face as she watched Lilly run out of the house towards the beach.

She bit her bottom lip and began to walk after her best friend.

"Hey bud." Robbie said, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Yeah dad?" She asked while stopping to look at him.

"That uh, that friend you were talking about earlier…are you gonna tell them?" He tried to find the right words.

Miley looked at the floor. He probably knew it was Lilly. He was too smart about these things.

"I dunno, it's gonna be hard. I don't think they feel the same way back, but I…I might tell them. I dunno." She replied, fighting with herself.

"Well, whether you tell them or not, just remember that I'll always love you. No matter what you do or who you love, I'll always be proud of my baby girl." He reassured her.

He must know. He just gave her his approval, he had to know. But he wasn't saying anything. _I love my dad. _Miley thought to herself.

"Thanks daddy." She replied with a warm, thankful smile.

"No problem bud, but you better get goin' before Lilly realizes your missing." He said while returning his gaze to the newspaper.

Miley set off towards the beach. She found Lilly ordering food at Rico's.

"Whatcha getting?" Miley asked while sitting on the stool next to the one Lilly occupied.

"Nachos. Want some?" She said while twirling in her seat, a happy expression on her face.

"I guess I could have one or two of yours." She answered with a smile. Watching Lilly be happy made her happy.

"Here you go, toots." Rico said as he set the basket of nachos and cheese in front of Lilly. She instantly began shoving nachos into her mouth. Sometimes she could be more of a pig then Oliver. Speaking of which, he walked up behind them.

"Hows it goin ma ladies?" He said with a grin.

"Were not your ladies." Lilly said through a mouthful of nachos. They could barely understand what she said.

"Have you seen the surf today? It's crazy out there!" Oliver said, waving away the comment, before taking a step back. Lilly had jumped out of her seat leaving an empty basket (of what used to be nachos) behind.

She ran to the changing rooms, coming out a few minutes later in her blue bikini top and Roxy swim shorts. She picked up a yellow surfboard that had been shoved into the sand much earlier by Lilly, and headed off down towards the beach.

"Come on slowpokes!" She called behind her at Oliver and Miley.

"I am not a slowpoke!" Oliver prostested as he grabbed his own surfboard that had been placed off to the side, and running after Lilly.

Miley sighed and followed her friends. Miley had no intention of learning how to surf. She had never liked sports too much. Surfing and skateboarding were no exception.

She slowly made her way down to the beach, sitting in an empty blue chair. She watched Oliver and Lilly paddle out on there surfboards.

They both began to ride on a fairly big wave. Oliver clumsly slipped and fell into the water with a loud girlish shreik. Miley could see Lilly laughing as she continued to ride along the wave.

The wave came to an end and Lilly hopped of her surfboard and landed on the sand, she had ridden the wave all the way up to the beach.

Oliver resurfaced and got back on his board before paddling towards the beach.

Lilly ran up to Miley with a great bit of enthusiasim.

"Did you see me? I was awesome! Unlike Oliver." She excitedly spoke.

"Yeah, you were amzing." She agreed.

Oliver slowly strolled up next them, Miley raising to stand up next to Lilly, who barely had any water on herself. Unlike Oliver who was drenched.

"I meant to do that." He quietly announced.

"Just like you meant to wear nice shoes?" Lilly teased.

"Don't make fun of the water shoes. Chicks dig them." He defended.

Both Miley and Lilly erupted in a fit of laughter.

He stuck out his tongue and turned around, crossing his arms.

"You'll be sorry. Nobody mocks Smokin' Oakin and gets away with it." He said loud enough so that they could hear him even though he was facing the other way. "Nobody!" He playfully hissed while quickly spinning around to face them.

They kept laughing and giggling.

Oliver shook his head, girls could be so weird. He turned and grabbed his surfboard before running back out to the water.

"It's getting way too easy to make fun of Oliver." Miley commented before sitting back down on the chair.

Lilly went out to the water and dragged her surfboard back up to were Miley was. She plopped down on it and looked up at her.

"What's up with you lately?" Lilly asked in a concerned, yet soft voice.

Miley was sort of taken back by this random question. Was it that obvious that she'd been distracted all week? She'd been secretly trying to find a way to reveal her love for Lilly, but she sure as heck wasn't going to say that!

"I dunno, just been thinking I guess." Miley answered, just realizing just how lame that sounded.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Come on Miles, you can tell me. I'm your best friend." She smiled for reassurance. But if Miley told her the truth she might not be her best friend anymore. But was it worth the risk? I mean, they say that the best of friendships can get through anything. Can Lilly get over the face that Miley loves her?

"Well…it's complicated." She answered, turning her gaze to the sand.

"Is about a boy?" Lilly perked up. Her guess made Miley's stomach churn, everyone asumed it was about a boy. Why?

"No." Miley muttered.

"Um, your family?" Lilly tried again, moving to sit next to Miley on the blue chair.

"No." Miley murmured. What if she guessed right? Miley couldn't lie to Lilly. It was like a weakness. And if she did lie, it wouldn't be believable.

"Oo! Something Hannah related!" Lilly said, almost certain that that was what was bothering her so much.

"Lilly, it's about you." Miley blurted out. She hadn't realized that she'd said it outloud until she saw the confused look on Lilly's face.

"Me? What'd I do?" She asked like Miley had just accused her of stealing a priceless airlome.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong." Miley admitted, not meeting Lilly's eyes.

"Then why are so tensed up over me?" She asked, she was even more confued now.

"It's complicated." She replied again. Not wanting to reveal her true feelings yet.

"Miley, I can handle the truth." She said, getting more concerned.

"Lilly, I…I don't know how to tell you." She confessed.

"Just say it." She urged.

"What if you hate me afterwards?" Miley asked, looking up into her eyes.

"I promise, there is nothing you could say that would make me not be your friend. Trust me." She replied strongly, but was getting worried. Miley looked so nervous, so scared. Her eyes didn't have their usual twinkle in them.

"Promise?" She asked. Was she really going to do it?

"Swear." Lilly confirmed, it was killing her. She had to know what was chewing Miley up.

"Lilly…" She was choking on the words. She couldn't get it out.

"Miley just spit it out already!" Lilly said with a slight annoyed tone.

"I love you as more then a friend." She blurted out, her eyes immediately grew wide and turned to stare intensily at the sand as if her life depended it on it.

Lilly felt like someone had just slapped her. This was so unexpected.

"Wh-what?" She said in a squeaky voice that was anything but her own.

"I shouldn't of said anything." Miley quickly said in almost a whisper before standing up and running towards her house. Leaving a confused, shocked, and totally dumbfounded Lilly behind.

Lilly quickly came to her senses and stood up.

"Miley!" She called, but she was already out of sight.

Oliver was now running towards Lilly from the water.

"What'd you do to her? She took off like the roadrunner on that cartoon!" He said like he was impressed.

"Oh man!" She answered while running off in the same direction Miley had just gone.

Miley found it very easy to run in the sand when you were crying and hurt.

What was she thinking? Lilly definitely hated her now. Why did she blurt it out? Their friendship was probably over, and if it wasn't, it'd never be the same.

She pushed open the backdoor to her house and weakly shut it, she ran up the stairs, tears still rolling freely down her face. She hurriedly ran into her room and shut the door behind her, careful not to slam it. She went over to her bed and jumped onto it. Hiding her face in her pillows.

Lilly ran into the Stewart Residence. She spotted Miley's dad, who had the most confused look on his face, but he was right were they had left him.

"Mr. S! Did Miley come in here?" She quickly asked, like it was an emergency, but maybe it was.

"What the Sam Heck is going on Lilly?" He asked while standing up and setting down his newspaper. He walked over to a table by the television and picked up a clean towel. He turned back around and tossed it over to Lilly who caught it gracefully.

"Well, Miley kind of told me this, uh, secret and now she's really upset." Lilly fumbled over the words.

"She told you she likes you?" He asked with a gentle smile that faded quickly.

"She told you?" Lilly asked while vigorously drying her hair with the towel.

"Not yet, but it has been a little obvious lately." He informed her.

"Do you think I should go talk to her?" Lilly asked, she didn't want to further mess up their friendship.

"Maybe I should go see how she's doing first. That'll give you a minute to get your own mind set straight so you'll know what you're gonna say when do talk to her. Did you tell her how you felt back?" He questioned.

"Well, no." She quietly murmured.

"Well she's gonna want to know. Think about it." He said before turning to walk up the stairs, and then knocking on Miley's door.

"Miley, can I come in?" He quietly asked, but Lilly could still hear him from down the stairs.

"Yes." She could hear a muffled reply from Miley. It hurt her heart that she had made Miley sad. She could hear Miley's dad open her door then walk in and close it.

She went over to the couch and slowly sat down on it. What _was_ she going to say to Miley? She hadn't even thought about it. It had all happened so fast.

_Miley…loves me? _Lilly thought to herself. _What am I gonna say to that? I don't love her back. I'm not a…I'm not gay. I can't be. Is Miley? It's just a phase, probably. Or is it? Oh my god, what if Miley really does mean it? What if she loves me? Do I love her? Well of course, she's my best friend, but as more then a friend?_

Meanwhile up in Miley's room, Robbie Ray shut the door behind him.

"Hey bud." He quietly said as he took a seat the the foot of his daughter's bed.

She still had her head stuffed between two pillows. She grunted weakly.

Robbie wanted to smile at this, but couldn't. He knew he'd have to come up with some dad advice, but he had nothing. He'd never thought that his daughter would like other girls. But he was supportive of whatever she wanted. Even if it was Lilly.

"I guess Lilly didn't take the news too well?" He asked before she slowly sat up straight next to him.

"She just had this look on her face, and I broke down. I ran away before she could say anything." She confessed. She was already at rock bottom, there was nothing else to loose.

"Well, you've got a visitor downstairs. She got here a few seconds after you did. Want me to send her up?" He asked while wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I guess." She mumbled, she really didn't feel like talking to Lilly. But, she had to know. She had to hear Lilly out. It was only fair.

Robbie Ray stood up and walked over to the door, but before he left he turned around and spoke one last time. "I hope everything works out for you, bud." He said giving her a hope-filled smile.

"Thanks daddy." She replied. Knowing that her father supported her made it a lot less hard, but it still felt like the world was on her shoulders.

He shut the door and walked down the stairs. He found Lilly sitting on the couch, her eyes were glazed over, she was somewhere else.

"Lilly." He said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She came back to her senses.

"You can go up now, but if your gonna let her down, promise me you'll go easy on her. She's already pretty upset." He said while picking up the towel that had been thrown over the couch's back.

"Right." Was all she said before walking over to the stairs and slowly walking up them.

Miley sat on the edge of her bed, hugging a pillow close to her chest. As if it would protect her.

She was nervous. Scared. Worried. Anxious. Everything.

She heard a faint knock on her door. Her stomach twisted, it felt like a pretzel.

"Come in." Miley called, it didn't even sound like her own voice. It was like a stranger said it, not her.

The door slowly opened and Lilly peeked through. She pushed the door further open and walked in. She turned and closed it. Then turned back around to look at Miley. Miley's face was red and splotchy from her tears.

"Listen, I know you probably don't feel the same way so you don't have to worry about it. You probably hate me now, but I'm fine." She said while standing up and placing the pillow on her bed.

"No, Miley, I like you." Lilly replied, trying to sound a little cheery, but failing entirely.

"But just as a friend, I get it." Miley frowned. "I get it."

"Well, I don't know." Lilly said her face going from nervous and sad to confused.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Miley asked, was she just _trying _to get her hopes up?

"I thought I knew, but then I started to think about it…and now I don't know. I mean, it's complicated just like you said." She replied while taking a few steps closer to Miley, eyes looking at the floor.

When she didn't say anything, Lilly decided to keep talking.

"Maybe, if you just give me a little while, I can give you a real answer." Lilly replied, she looked up into Miley's eyes.

"Deal." Miley said without thinking. It might take a while but, it was worth it. She just had to show no extra attention to Lilly, treat her like she usually treated her. Don't advance on her. Keep it like nothing changed. This was going to be hard. But a challenge worth taking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Miley stood still in her room. Staring intensely at the bathroom door in which Lilly had disappeared through only minutes ago. She had just agreed to let Lilly have more time in deciding how she felt about Miley. She had everything riding on this. If it went bad, their friendship could be ruined. If all went well, then maybe something more could blossom from this terrifying roller coaster ride.

Miley stared the doorknob, waiting for it to turn. Waiting for Lilly to emerge. Waiting for her stomach to suddenly have butterflies as it had been doing so many times lately whenever she saw her best friend.

The hard part, was that Lilly was spending the night. Usually when Lilly spent the night, they'd both sleep in Miley's bed, one on the left side and one on the right side. But now, that might be way too uncomfortable.

"Hey Miley?" Lilly said while pulling the door back, snapping Miley back into the real world.

"Yeah?" She asked while focusing on the beautiful blond in front of her.

"Didn't you say something about a celebrity party tonight? Hannah and Lola should so totally crash it!" She exclaimed, like nothing was different, while walking back into the bathroom. Miley could hear the sound of running water. Even though she couldn't see Lilly, she still felt those butterflies.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." She replied, maybe a party would lighten the atmosphere a little. Maybe it would get her mind off the complete train wreck of a day she'd had so far.

"Do think Mike Standley the 3rd should come?" Lilly asked while standing at the doorway, flossing her teeth.

"Oliver hasn't been to any celebrity parties in a long time, I think he'd love that." She answered, maybe having Oliver along would help from having any awkward silences.

"Cool, but where exactly is this party?" She asked before turning and scurrying out of sight again.

"Downtown, at that new all-boy singing group's place. I think they call themselves something stupid like, Chicken Wings." Miley replied while sitting down on the edge of her bed, crossing her legs as she did.

"Chicken Wings? Aw, that makes me hungry!" Lilly said from within the bathroom.

"What doesn't make you hungry?" She asked while giggling.

"Oliver's feet, I mean have you smelt those things?!" She answered while reappearing at the door, brushing her nearly dry hair.

"Well, I guess we should go tell my dad that we're going to that party tonight. He can call Esteban and arrange for a limo." Miley said while standing up.

"Oo! I love Esteban! He's so like, Mexican-y!" She exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"Don't you mean Spanish?" Miley corrected while opening her bedroom door.

"Oh, right." Lilly said while looking up and scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Come on, _slowpoke_." Miley teased while raising her eyebrows, indicating that not long ago Lilly had used the same word to tease Oliver and herself.

Lilly opened her mouth wide and ran for it, but Miley beat her down the stairs. They both arrived at the kitchen laughing.

Robbie Ray had resumed his post on a kitchen stool reading the newspaper.

"Well I guess you guys worked everything out?" He asked, a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah daddy. It's all good." Miley replied while taking out two sodas from the refrigerator. She tossed one to Lilly who enthusiastically caught it.

"That's nice to hear. Hey, what'd do you guys say about coming to Jackson's basketball game tonight with me?" Robbie suggested, knowing full well that they'd never go to a smelly basketball game to watch the varsity team play.

"Actually, we were hoping you could call Esteban to take us over to a party tonight. That one the Chicken Wings, or whatever, are having." Miley replied while plopping down on the couch that Lilly had been occupying alone.

"Well, I guess that'd be okay. Let me go call him, and I'll see if he's busy." Robbie Ray answered before pulling out a cell phone. He walked outside of the house to talk in privacy.

"Your dad's so cool." Lilly grinned while gulping down her soda.

"He has his moments." She agreed.

"Moments? He has like weeks compared to that! If that made any sense?" Lilly pondered over her common sense theory.

"What are we watching?" Miley finally asked after watching a blurry video of a male skate boarder fall to the ground.

"We're watching Extreme Beefs of 2007!" Lilly replied while turning up the volume with a black remote control.

"Ouch!" Both of them muttered as an unidentified skater did a face plant straight onto the concrete sidewalk, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"That one had to hurt." Lilly said with scrunched up face.

"He'll be feeling _that_ in the morning." Miley commented.

"Good news!" Robbie Ray announced as he strolled into the kitchen, then into the living room that contained Miley and Lilly.

"Is Esteban free?" Miley eagerly asked.

"Yep, and Roxy agreed to escort ya'll sense I'll be at Jackson's game." He returned.

"Daddy say what?!" Miley asked jerking her head towards him instead of the TV. Lilly quickly following suit.

"I know you may not like it, but somebody has to be there to protect my baby girl." He reasoned.

"I'll do it!" Lilly offered, raising her hand in the air.

Miley's stomach did a back flip, she couldn't hide the smile on her face if she tried.

"I'm sure you'd try Lilly, but I'd feel a whole lot safer if Roxy was there to keep a close eye on you two." He shot back with a smile.

"Daddy, come on! We're 15, we can handle the paparazzi, we can drive with an adult in the car, _and_ we know how to deal with the self-absorbed celebrities." Miley argued, she sounded pretty convincing.

"Well…" He seemed to be thinking about it pretty hard.

"Please?" Miley and Lilly begged.

"Alright, but you guys better stay at that party, no leaving, but you have to call and check up every once in a while…" He was cut off by Miley and Lilly running up to him and hugging him.

"Thank you so much!" They both repeatedly said.

"Okay, okay just get back to your television show. But, uh, Miles, can I talk with for a minute?" He politely asked.

"Sure." She quietly replied, already knowing what it was about.

As Lilly sat back down on the couch, Miley followed her father as he led her into the kitchen.

"So what happened up there?" He whisper-asked.

"Nothing, we just forgave each other and stuff." Miley replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"So you guys are still…" He didn't get to finish. He was interrupted by a slightly irritated Miley.

"Just friends, but she said she's going to think about it." Miley said, a small smile on her face.

"Alright, bud. Go spend some quality time with her. I'll just go down to the beach for my daily jog." He said with a warm smile.

"When did you start jogging daily?" Miley asked, no longer in a whisper.

"Today." He replied with grin.

Miley laughed and headed back to sit with Lilly. She had already changed the channel.

"Today on, _Gossip World_, we have a new music video from Brittany Spears, an interview with Selena Gomez, new never before seen pictures of the Jonas Brothers! Oh, and a few things about Hannah Montana feeding the poor." The short, but long haired male host said in an overly dramatic voice.

"A few things? They were suppose to talk about my generous gift to the Boys and Girls Charity of Malibu. How can pictures of the Jonas Brothers be more important then my voluntary donation of $5000 to a charity?" Miley asked, puzzled by the gossip realm.

"Well, the Jonas Brothers are hot, new, cute, adorable, their music rocks, and they're so cute! You, well…you gave away some money. They probably think you just did it to gain publicity." Lilly answered.

"I just have to face it, Hannah's old news." Miley sighed while shaking her head.

"Which is why we're gonna rock that party tonight!" Lilly said while pumping a fist into the air.

"Yeah, well the Chicken Wings better cluck-cluck-cluck, outta Hannah's way cause we're gonna raise the roof." Miley agreed while standing up. Lilly followed her and they both stuck their hands in the air and did a "raise the roof" motion.

"Who are these guys anyways?" Lilly asked while plopping down on the couch again.

"No idea, but they're suppose to be the new Backstreet Boys or something. There's like five or six of them." Miley replied, straining her memory.

"That should be interesting." Lilly smiled.

When it was time to go, and Esteban had the limo pulled up outside, Miley and Lilly emerged into the living room. They were disguised as Hannah Montana and Lola Lufnagle, by this time Oliver had arrived as Mike Standley the 3rd and was sitting patiently on the couch. He jumped up once he saw them.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, raising his arms in the air.

"Shut it Mike, or Lola's gonna hurt you." Lilly playfully retorted.

"Oh I'm shaking in my shoes." Oliver replied with a smile.

"You better be!" Lilly encouraged.

"Not!" Oliver through back as they all three walked out the door.

"Will you two just chill for like one minute?" Miley asked, not raising her voice.

"Anything for you Miley, because I'm a good friend like that." Oliver said while opening the back door to the limo for them.

Lilly stuck out her tongue at him as she entered behind Miley.

"I bet I'm a better friend to Miley then you are." Lilly challenged.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you prove it!" Oliver said while climbing into the limo.

"Fine, I will. I'll just…I'll just…" Lilly looked around, desperately trying to find a way to prove that she was indeed a better friend.

"A good best friend would kiss her best friend." Oliver suggested, but the way he said it made it look like a challenge. He was clearly talking about himself as being her "best friend" but Lilly mistook it as Miley, not him. Or, maybe she did it on purpose?

Lilly turned to Miley and planted her lips firmly on hers. At first, Miley's eyes were wide open from shock. But once she realized what had happened, she gladly closed her eyes and returned the magnificent kiss that she had dreamt about.

They could both hear Oliver's mouth forming a large O.

After a few seconds, Lilly pulled back. She turned to look at Oliver with a face full of pride. She flashed him a, you-just-got-served-smile.

"In your face!" She said, snapping her fingers.

Miley was still in momentary shock from the kiss. It had certainly rocked her world. She felt like she was floating on a cloud that was made of cotton candy, and was surrounded by super cute puppies and lots of cookies. A feeling of pure happiness and joy.

She could still feel the burning sensation on her lips. But the part she liked was that they were no longer fully glossed.

"Oh my god." Oliver murmured, he looked at the floor and didn't say anything else the whole ride to the party.

Lilly had taken it to stare out the tented window beside her, and not to look at Miley.

Miley found it hard not to glance over at Lilly. Had it been a mistake? Was it just to prove a point? Had she actually enjoyed it as much as Miley had? What was going on?!?

When Miley glanced over at Oliver, they locked eyes. She silently mouthed, thank you, and he gave her a puzzled look. She shook her head, as to say, don't ask.

They finally arrived at the party, and when they entered the large mansion, they were treated like royalty.

"Miss Montana! How lovely it is to have you join us!" The butler yelled over the loud music that was playing.

"My pleasure." Miley called back, but her, Lilly, and Oliver were all swept away by the crowd. If there was a limit on how many people you could put in one house, this party was off the scale.

"Hannah Montana!" Miley heard someone scream, practically the entire party turned to stare at Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. All three of them stood still. Looking around at all the faces that stared back at them.

They were saved by a maid, she began to push them towards a room that was marked off by those fancy red ropes.

"Right this way, in you go, okay!" She exclaimed. They were pushed into a room, the door slammed shut behind them.

"Hey, she came!" Called someone from within the room.

It was like a private party room. Only 20-something people occupied it, including the hosts, who now surrounded Hannah, Lola, and Mike.

"Hannah Montana, it is my pleasure to meet you." The second tallest boy said with a large smile. It was extremely odd, none of the six boys had the same hair color, or style.

They all wore nametags, which made it extremely easy for anyone to act like they knew exactly who the Chicken Wings were.

The tallest, David, had bright beach-blond hair that had probably been bleached multiple times before the part started. He had shiny white toothed smile and wore skater clothes.

The second tallest, Charlie, had dark brown hair and blond highlights. He wore goofy square glasses and a pocket protector. His plaid shirt and his skinny jeans made him look like a total dork.

The third tallest, Josiah, had dark, mysterious black hair and a pair of dark looming eyes to match. He was fairly pale, and wore all black clothing. He had no smile, and showed no expression. He reminded Miley of a book character she had recently read about in a popular series.

The fourth tallest, Lark, was African-American and had an enormous afro. He wore, what might be considered, 70s clothing that were filled with bright colors. He had a big smile that said, I-don't-give-a-crap-if-I'm-different.

The second shortest, Wilbur, had bright red hair. He lots of freckles and wore oversized clothes and a lot of, "bling."

The shortest, Vincent, was shorter then Rico. He had blue hair that had been deeply died, he wore a hat cocked to the side over it. He had pale gray eyes that shone in the dim lighting of the room. He was fairly cute, if you could get past the blue hair.

"Wow, it is such and honor to finally meet you Miss Montana." Charlie gawked, it was followed by a sigh.

"Yeah, I was happy to be invited. Anyways, these are my good friends…" Miley pointed at Oliver and Lilly. Oliver stepped forward.

"The name is Mike Standley the 3rd, I'm smoother then a bird, ain't cha heard?" He began in an annoying rapping sound with an even more annoying bobbing up and down.

Lilly pulled him back and took his place.

"I'm Lola Lufnagle, daughter of tycoon Richard Lufnagle, cousin to Henry Lufnagle the actor, and best friend of Hannah Montana." She placed a hand on her hip and another in the air so they could fully appreciate her colorful outfit.

"Your lucky Hannah, I sure wish I had such cute friends." David smiled at Lilly, who instinctively blushed.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky." Miley absentmindedly agreed while smiling at Lilly herself. When Lilly looked at Miley she blushed even worse.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't happen to have any available sisters would you?" Oliver asked while placing his arms around Josiah's and Lark's shoulders.

Lark seemed to find this entertaining, while Josiah simply glared at Oliver.

"Remove your arm, or you'll be severely sorry." Josiah threatened in a scary, and deep voice.

Oliver immediately withdrew his arms. "I'll just go ask those girls over there." He said in a small voice before walking quickly away.

"He's a funny one." Charlie said before following Lark, who was following Oliver.

Miley and Lilly were left standing in front of David, (who was _still_ smiling at Lilly) Josiah, who looked menacing yet gentle (very odd to witness), Wilbur, who seemed star struck and unable to talk, and Vincent who had taken the time to walk over and stand next to Miley.

"Hey toots." He said, looking up at her. "How's it going up there?" He asked while raising his eyebrows and puckering his lips.

Miley tried to hold back a laugh, but that was easier when she saw David move closer to Lilly. She felt a surge of jealousy run through her veins.

"So, Lola, want to go sit over there. With me. And talk. Or something." He kept adding things to his sentence, his eyes looking Lilly from head to toe.

After realizing that he'd never get Miley's attention, Vincent turned and walked over to were Mike was flirting with the girls.

But Miley didn't care, she watched Lilly for a reaction to David's question. She seemed happy, yet sad, but certainty thrilled.

"Go head Lola. All just talk to…Josiah over here." Miley said, having to take a minute to read his nametag once more.

David seemed to take this as Lilly's answer because he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the small mob of people, and to a small booth in the corner.

What did she just do? Did she really just surrender her love to a hungry wolf?

Miley turned her attention back to Josiah who was now staring at her.

"Well your just the life of the party, aren't ya." Miley smiled, she was trying to make him laugh. It wasn't working.

His expression didn't change. He just kept staring. Miley now wished that Roxy was here. She could 'be a puma' on him and then she wouldn't have to feel his death stare searing a whole into her face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Miley finally caved in.

"Because." His cold voice replied.

"Because?" Miley asked.

"I dunno." He replied before slowly turning and walking away.

"That went well." Miley muttered.

She was soon joined by Lilly who was running towards her.

She grabbed Miley's hand and yanked her into the girls' bathroom. Once in there, Lilly turned back towards Miley.

"We have to get out of here." She said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Why, flirting with David not fun anymore?" Miley replied, you could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I wasn't flirting with him, besides he tried to kiss me!" Lilly whisper-hissed. She had a great deal of disgust and shock in her eyes.

"What? You guys were only over there for like 2 minutes!" She protested.

"I know! He's a total jerk, all he did was compliment me then he tried to kiss me!" Lilly said throwing her hands in the air.

"Did you kiss him back?" Miley asked quietly.

She turned to look Miley in the eyes. "Even if I had, which I didn't, but even if I had it wouldn't of mattered. Nothing would top that kiss from the limo." She said with a small smile.

Miley's heart practically exploded. She couldn't hold back the giant, goofy smile that now covered her face. She outstretched her arms and Lilly fell into them. They hugged for awhile before pulling back.

"If you can stop Mike from his flirt parade, we can get outta here." Miley proposed.

"Deal." Lilly said before turning and walking out of the bathroom to go find Oliver. There was nothing like seeing Lilly ruin Oliver's fun.

She walked out of the bathroom, looking around the room for Mike (Oliver).

As Miley strolled out of the bathroom, she could her the loud, girlish protests coming from Oliver.

"Hey! Let go! Li-Lola! Come on! Stop it! Yo, ma lady, chill on da bird clutch you digging into ma threads!" Oliver said flashing a smile to the group of girls he was being dragged away from.

"Whatever, time to go." Lilly whispered to him.

"What? Why? What's wrong? Is it something to do with Mi-Hannah?" Oliver whispered in a quick and concerned voice.

"No, a Chicken Wing, was trying to get me to be his little fling!" Lilly snapped in an annoyed tone.

"So _I _have to leave those hot girls because an attractive and almost famous guy hit on you?" Oliver asked, stopping to make his point clear.

"He tried to kiss me! Just, let's go!" She snapped at him while continuing to walk without him.

"Hannah!" Oliver said in an, this-is-so-not-fair-tone.

"Mike, chill. There'll be other parties." She said, not really paying attention to him. But keeping her eyes focused on Lilly who was walking past her.

"Lola?" She asked after Lilly kept walking, not paying any attention to Miley.

"Lola!" Oliver tried. No luck. She didn't turn around, she didn't stop moving, she just kept walking towards the exit.

"Lilly!" Miley yelled, forgetting about their identities.

She began to run out the room, when the entire group of Chicken Wings swarmed around her.

"Leaving so soon, Hannah?"

"What's the rush?"

"Why you leaving?"

"Come on Hannah, dance with me before you leave!"

"Don't leave yet!"

They all began yelling at her. But the only one she paid attention to was David. He had was right in front of her.

"What's with your friend? She's such a freak." He said, shaking his head slightly.

That did it. He had crossed the line. Nobody disses one of Miley or Hannah's friends. Especially if that friend is Lilly.

"Listen here slime ball…you're a jerk! You're the reason we're leaving, it's all your fault for being the pig that you are! You know what, there's probably a good reason that Lola didn't kiss you, but I know the main one. It's because you're a self centered ego maniac pig, that needs to go back to the farm he came from!" Miley yelled. The entire room turned to look at her, including Lilly who was about to exit the room, but stood still at the doorway.

She had turned around to see Miley totally embarrass David. It was awesome! But some what of a party killer.

"Whatever, you should leave!" David shot back, attempting to save his pride.

"I'm with ma ladies on this one." Oliver said nodding his head towards the group of girls that were now smiling at him again. "You're a jerk, with a capital J!"

"You can just shut up, Mr. 50 cent wannabe." Wilbur shot, defending the tallest Chicken Wing.

"Watch it you little leprechaun, or might have come down there." Miley said snapping her fingers. The whole crowd of party goers laughed.

"Maybe you guys should leave, you know, before the press gets a hold of this." Lark suggested, trying desperately to stop the madness.

"No way! They should stay, David should just shut his trap and let em be!" Vincent protested in his squeaky voice.

"Whatever, shrimpy." David yelled at him.

"Aw, I hurt his feelings, well I'll hurt them even more! I quit!" Vincent yelled before throwing his hat on the ground and shaking his fist in the air.

"Good! I don't want you in my band anymore!" David yelled back.

"Your band?" Charlie asked while turning accusingly towards the blond.

"It's not your band! We're all owners, or whatever." Wilbur shouted.

"Just forget it, you guys take everything too seriously, you guys act like a bunch of girls!" David shot back.

Every girl in the room glared at David.

"Being a girl is better then being in a band with you, I quit!" Wilbur yelled.

The crowd cheered. Encouraging the rest to quit as well.

"Yeah, you always call me names and make me do your homework, I quit too!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Me three, and just be glad there's a room full of witnesses. Be very glad." Lark followed.

All that was left, was David and Josiah, who's expression hadn't changed.

"Whatever, you guys all suck anyways. Except my man Josiah." David smiled.

Josiah looked at him with a deadly glare.

"When you get home tonight, expect bad things. _Very_, bad things." Josiah said before turning and walking over to were the rest of the former Chicken Wings stood.

"So, I don't need you guys." David defended.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one night." Miley began before turning towards the exit. Lilly was no longer there.

Her heart began to beat harder. Where'd she go? Was she upset? Was she mad? Hurt? Crying? Happy? What? Where is she!?

Miley made a mad dash for the door. Her mind immediately skipping to the worst possible outcome. She ran towards the front door. The same butler from earlier greeted her, with Oliver right behind her.

"Ah, Miss Montana, had a lovely evening did you?" He asked.

"No, not really, hey, did you see my friend come by here?" She replied, her eyes searching madly for Lilly.

"Yes, your…colorful friend, she requested that if you asked for her, to go outside to your limo. She also requested that the boy stay inside until summoned. Somewhat in those words, Miss Montana." The butler replied, slightly glaring at Oliver's outfit.

Miley nodded and walked outside. What was Lilly doing? Was she going to yell at her? Was she going to tell her that the kiss earlier completely sucked and was a big mistake? Miley's heart ached to find out.

She rounded a corner and found their limo. Esteban was a few hundred feet away, chatting with other drivers and drinking coffee.

She knocked on the window. "Lilly?" She asked quietly. Her stomach preparing for the worst.

The door clicked and then slowly swung open. Miley ducked down into the limo, closing the door behind herself.

It was awkwardly amazing. The back of the limo was dim. The screen the connected the driver to the passengers was up. And it smelled of vanilla. But the best part, Lilly had taken off her wig, and was smiling at Miley.

Miley snatched off her wig and threw across the limo. She fluffed her hair then looked back over at Lilly who was still smiling goofily at her.

"What?" Miley asked, a smile coming to her face.

"You stood up for me." She calmly said back.

"You know I always will." Miley replied as if it were nothing to be proud of.

"That's why I say yes." She replied her smile turning serious.

"Say yes to what?" Miley asked, confused to the extreme point.

"Yes…I love you…as more then a friend." She said with much difficulty.

"Serious?" Miley asked, her mouth was dry, the room was dizzy, she fly like she was going to explode then have herself reassembled only to explode again.

"Yes." Lilly shook her head yes, the smile reappearing.

Miley couldn't talk. It was like her whole body was shutting down, she couldn't move. Talk. Breath.

"Miley, I love you." Lilly repeated, only to get a faint squeak out of Miley.

It sounded way better then it did in her dreams. Hearing those words come from Lilly, her best friend, it was a peaceful feeling like no other.

Lilly leaned close to her. She could feel their lips touch, she could sense that her eyes had closed, but her body had gone numb long ago.

It...was...amazing...


End file.
